El consentido del Equipo Siete
by Lulufma
Summary: Podrá ser el niño más antipático, insensible, malhumorado, presumido, ingrato y sangrón; pero es el más consentido del Equipo Siete. [Feliz Cumpleaños Sasuke]


**Disclaimer** : Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

" _ **El consentido del Equipo Siete"**_

* * *

— _Viñeta—_

* * *

.

Naruto y Sakura lucían particularmente extraños –más de lo que eran– el día de hoy.

Primero, se reían entre ellos, y es necesario recalcar que Naruto y Sakura eran como perro y gato (siendo él un Retriever hiperactivo y ella una Persa arisca y femenina) y casi nunca parecían concordar en nada, así que eso era completamente raro. Segundo, ambos se secreteaban al oído; la Sakura que él conocía preferiría mantenerse alejada como mínimo un metro de distancia del rubio porque corría el riesgo de que este le plantara un beso cuando estuviera distraída. Y tercero, lo miraban demasiado, eso lo entendía por parte de la Haruno, pero el rubio también lo hacía, y eso no era muy cotidiano porque el Uzumaki le había dicho que su cara le causaba náuseas, lepra y demás enfermedades inexistentes.

En definitiva, le estaban ocultando algo, y él, como buen Uchiha, lo iba a descubrir.

—Teme —lo llamó Naruto luego de cuchichear algo con Sakura quien lo veía nerviosa—, Kakashi sensei nos dijo que fuéramos al campo de entrenamiento número dos, que nos espera allá.

—¿Cuándo dijo eso? —preguntó rápidamente.

Como lo supuso, Naruto dio un brinco hacia atrás por el repentino cambio que le había dado a sus planes.

—Ah, pues… —El rubio miró a Sakura y la respuesta se reflejó en sus ojos verdes—, fue en la mañana, Sakura y yo estábamos en una cita cuando nos encontramos a Kakashi en la heladería.

La muchacha se sonrojó de la ira y le encestó a su compañero un buen codazo en las costillas.

—No es cierto —gruñó Sakura, molesta—. Estaba llevando a Naruto a la enfermería porque está con un doloroso y asqueroso dolor de estómago y allí nos encontramos a Kakashi sensei.

Sasuke, cansado de sus discusiones sin sentido, caminó de frente, dejando atrás a ambos. Naruto y Sakura se le unieron en seguida, con la emoción a flor de piel.

Caminaron entonces con dirección al norte y Sasuke se permitió ralentizar el paso para observar al resto de su equipo a mayor detalle. El cabello de Sakura lucía particularmente brilloso y Naruto, él seguía siendo él. Ambos se miraban con una sonrisa y Sasuke solo esperaba que lo que ambos tenían preparado no sea un estupidez como la de jugarle una broma pesada a Kakashi.

No había observado nada en particular hasta que Naruto cruzó las manos en la espalda. Entre sus dedos alcanzaba observar pequeñas manchas oscuras que podían confundirse con mugre pero para alguien tan perceptivo como él, era indudablemente chocolate. Miró las manos de Sakura pero las de ella estaban impecables. Recorrió el cuerpo menudo de la chica hasta llegar a su rostro; aquello que tenía en la boca… ¿era brillo labial? Activó su Sharingan y pudo disipar su duda: era mermelada de fresa.

Habían estado comiendo, no, ellos lo están llevando a ese campo para darle eso que han estado comiendo, no, ellos lo han preparado, concluyó. Hoy, un veintitrés de julio.

Todo se volvió claro en su cabeza: ellos le habían hecho un pastel por su cumpleaños.

A unos pocos metros de llegar al centro del campo de entrenamiento número dos, Naruto y Sakura corrieron, adelantándose, hacia un tronco cortado donde se posaba un cuadrado oculto por una tela vieja roja.

Sasuke suspiró, plantándose frente a ellos, colaborando con la ' _sorpresa_ '. El rubio miró a su compañera y con una seña, levantaron la tela dejando al descubierto una caja transparente que protegía de los mosquitos un pastel de chocolate que empezaba a derretirse de lado.

—Ta-tan —cantaron los dos, colocándose al lado del pastel.

Era un pastel feo, definitivamente, el peor que había visto en su corta vida, incluso en sus pensamientos –antes de verlo– se veía mejor. En el centro del pastel había una galleta que intentaba asemejarse a él pero que más se parecía a un perro gruñendo.

—Felicidades, teme —lo saludó Naruto, con la sonrisa de siempre.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Sasuke-kun —saludó Sakura, con el sonrojo de siempre.

Sasuke contuvo el aire, los otros dos niños lo miraban expectantes. Naruto ya estaba preparando un nuevo insulto para el desplante que estaba seguro, Sasuke les iba a hacer; Sakura por el contrario, intentaba plantar sus pies en la tierra para no correr y abrazarlo.

El Uchiha exhaló largamente, preparando su respuesta, matando de la ansiedad a sus compañeros de equipo.

—Wow —dijo indiferente, sin siquiera intentar fingir un poco de asombro.

El viento sopló hacia la derecha, llevando consigo mechones de cabello rosa y negro. Naruto apretó los puños en su sitio y Sakura dio un paso hacia adelante, con las manos entrelazadas a la altura de su mentón.

—¿No te gustó, Sasuke-kun? —preguntó Sakura, con un hilo de voz.

La muchacha lo miró con la cabeza gacha, mordiendo nerviosa un mechón de cabello que sostenía con sus dedos; parada frente a él, con un pie tras de otro, parecía un conejito asustadizo a punto de llorar. A Sasuke no le gustaba que Sakura hiciera eso, prácticamente se le podía llamar chantaje porque él ya no es capaz de hacerle un desplante después de tanto sacrificio de su parte… y de lo extraño que lo hacía sentir, eso en particular, le molestaba.

Aunque en realidad, muchas cosas lo hacían enfadar. Se molestaba por el olor a ramen de Naruto, le molestaba que Kakashi llegara siempre tarde, ¡le molestaba saberla bonita!

No era fácil ser él.

—¡Te dije que fueras más cauto, Naruto! —estalló el conejo.

A veces olvidaba que Sakura no era un conejito, sino un gorila salvaje con el don de hablar y decir groserías. Era gracioso escucharla maldecir con esa voz tan aniñada.

—¿Por qué me gritas a mí? Quéjate con Sasuke, ese maldito malagradecido.

Sakura y Naruto se enfrascaron en una lucha verbal donde la kunoichi llevaba la delantera porque Naruto no era capaz de insultarla a ella directamente, todo lo hacía a través de Sasuke. El Uchiha pensó que si seguían así probablemente el pastel terminaría por caerse en estado líquido sobre el pasto y se echaría a perder.

Se acercó hacia el tronco y levantó la tapa de la caja de plástico, topándose de inmediato con el olor a chocolate amargo. Hundió su dedo índice en la pastosa masa y se lo llevó a la boca.

No estaba mal para haber sido preparado por dos genins con bajo nivel culinario. Cuando se giró, se encontró con cuatro ojos que lo miraban curiosos.

—¿Entonces te gustó? —preguntó la kunoichi con los ojitos brillosos, sorprendiéndolo.

Sasuke sonrió de lado y eso fue motivo suficiente para que Sakura saltara sobre él, y Naruto, quien nunca quería que lo dejaran de lado, se uniera a ese abrazo tan cálido como doloroso.

Los tres cayeron al pasto y rezongaron de dolor. El olor a fresa de la cabeza de Sakura zumbó su cerebro y el metal de la banda de Naruto golpeó su mentón. Algunos mechones rosados se colaron entre sus labios y el aroma a perro callejero que Naruto había adquirido tras haber abrazado a un can en el camino se impregnó en su camiseta azul.

Ambos reían de una broma que Sasuke jamás alcanzó a entender, y aun así sonrió.

El Uchiha miró al cielo, concentrándose en la tranquilidad de las nubes para lograr calmar su corazón que empezaba a agitarse y él no quería que ellos se dieran cuenta de eso porque representaba debilidad.

Esa sensación de calidez en el pecho la había sentido antes, cuando sus padres vivían y su hermano estaba en casa.

No era justo que le hicieran eso a unos días de dejar la aldea.

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** Feliz cumpleaños a mi bebé más lindo y complicado del mundo. El Sasuki no me cae del todo pero admito que su sola presencia me calienta más que el sol de verano ;-; Demasiado bello, igual que mi Makoto bebé uwu

Es lo más sano que he escrito del Equipo Siete jajaja. Los extraño en su época de genin, ay.

Besos :B

 **~Lulu~**


End file.
